1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to steering assist systems for vehicles and vehicles mounted with the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering assist system well adapted for shortening an idle running time produced by an operation lag by a vehicle driver or play in a steering mechanism of a vehicle when prompt steering operations are required for emergency avoidance or the like, and a vehicle mounted with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a situation where there is a risk of collision with obstacles around a vehicle, a known steering assist system is arranged to avoid collision by issuing a warning to and assisting a driver. JP-A-9-207801, for example, discloses a steering assist system that issues a warning by applying torque or vibration to a steering wheel when an operation involving a risk of collision is performed, thereby calling driver's attention. In the steering assist system disclosed in JP-A-9-207801, a degree of risk of collision is found based on a distance between the vehicle to an obstacle and a vehicle speed; a magnitude of the torque or a frequency of the vibration to be applied to the steering wheel is varied according to the degree of risk and steering for avoidance is thereby assisted.